The Apprentices Mate 1
Prologue Frondpaw stared into Swiftpaw’s amber eyes. “When can we meet again?” Swiftpaw purred, and twisted his body around hers. “As soon as we can. Is tomorrow alright?” Frondpaw hesitated. What should she say? “Tomorrow I’ve got something on. Sorry.” She lowered her gaze, but could easily imagine the hurt in his eyes. She tried her best to cover up this by mewing, “But two nights from now works. That cool with you?” She looked back into Swiftpaw’s open and trusting face. His eyes were shining once more. “Spending time with you is more important than grooming the elders.” She purred with amusement. He continued. “You are the best thing in my life. I wish we didn’t have to hide our relationship like this, it’s driving me crazy. If only I could come with you to RiverClan.” Frondpaw tried to force a purr, but it came out all crackly sounding. Luckily, Swiftpaw didn’t seem to notice. He just kept talking, and staring into her eyes, his gaze full of love. “I would do anything for you Frondpaw, even join your Clan.” Frondpaw managed to fix the purr, and it sounded genuine at last. “Frondpaw, we’ll be the best mates ever.” They began to share tongues, and after a while drifted into sleep, curled around each other, basking in each other’s company. The last words Frondpaw heard before sleep overcame her, were Swiftpaw’s. “I love you.” ' ' Chapter 1 Frondpaw managed to sneak into camp just before dawn. Keeping to the shadows, she slipped into the apprentice den. She could barely make out the cat shaped lumps that were Swirlpaw, Duskpaw, Sandypaw and Deeppaw, and it was difficult for her to reach her own nest, which was right in the middle. She tiptoed past Duskpaw, moved around Swirlpaw, and… Frondpaw’s front paw slipped on a wet rock, and she slid into Sandypaw’s nest. Sandypaw was awake in a flash. “Huh? Frondpaw? Is that you?” Frondpaw backed out of Sandypaw’s nest. “Sorry, I slipped on this,” she nosed the stone towards Sandypaw. The golden apprentice inspected the rock, and bared her teeth at Frondpaw. “What were you doing out of your nest so late?” Frondpaw looked at her littermate, surprised at her open hostility. “I needed to use the dirtplace. That was all. Sorry for waking you up.” Sandypaw cast one more angry look at Frondpaw, then curled into a ball, her tail touching her nose. Frondpaw shrugged, and followed Sandypaw’s lead, curling up in her nest and falling asleep for the second time that night. ' ' Frondpaw was woken by a paw in her side. “What do you want?” She mewed, sleepy. “Drenchedtail wants you to go on Dawn Patrol.” Frondpaw’s eyes opened immediately, it was Sandypaw speaking. She was talking normally, did she remember how angry she had been at Frondpaw the night before? Her silent question was answered when Sandypaw pushed her head down into the nest, claws unsheathed. She felt Sandypaw’s hot breath in her ear. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about last night, Frondpaw. You didn’t smell like you’d been to the dirtplace, and you stunk of-” Sandypaw was interrupted by Minnowblurr, who had popped her head round the corner of the apprentice’s den. “Come on Sandypaw, we’re going hunting! Frondpaw, you’d better get to the patrol, Drenchedtail is not happy about having to wait for you.” She left. Sandypaw growled once more in Frondpaw’s ears, then followed her mentor. Once Frondpaw was sure she was gone, she stood up tentatively. She could feel small drops of blood welling where Sandypaw had inserted her claws. Why was her sister so angry at her? Did she know about Swiftpaw? She padded out of the den, still thinking deeply. ' ' Chapter 2 “Frondpaw, get it together! You’re supposed to be fighting Deeppaw!” Frondpaw’s mentor, Fawnleap, let out another great sigh. “Why are you so fidgety these days?” Frondpaw shrugged, and stared at Deeppaw, waiting for the black-and-grey tom to make the first move. He didn’t so she lunged at him, claws sheathed. He dodged easily, and claw's also sheathed, ran his paws down her flank. She landed on the ground lightly, and watched Deeppaw through narrowed yellow eyes. Fawnleap studied them both with her experienced eyes. “Frondpaw, a roll would be better then a leap, or even a lunge. Deeppaw had quite tall and thin legs, so it would be good to try and swipe them from under him. Deeppaw, Frondpaw is favouring one paw. If you want to defeat her, try swipe the supporting paw. But, nice work so far both of you.” Deeppaw purred, but Frondpaw immediately attacked. She knew that his pushing his legs out from under him would probably work, so she lunged, her right paw curved in a ferocious arc. Deeppaw crumpled, but landed on Frondpaw, pinning her to the ground. “That was fun last night, wasn’t it Frondpaw,” he whispered. She tried to throw him off her back, but he was too heavy. “Yeah,” she purred. “You were brilliant. How did you learn to catch rabbits?” She struggled for breath. “Instinct I suppose. Now would you get off me?” Deeppaw immediately stood up. Frondpaw saw his exposed belly, and batted it. The tom sat down once more. Fawnleap, nodded to both of them. “Deeppaw, it was smart of you to use your weight to your advantage. Frondpaw, you’re faster then Deeppaw, use your speed next time. Go pick something from the freshkill pile, both of you.” “Thanks Fawnleap!” Frondpaw sped towards the freshkill pile. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Deeppaw following her. “Race you!” He looked up, and started sprinting towards the pile as fast as he could. Frondpaw, who was faster and had been closer, won easily, and selected a fat trout. Deeppaw ruffled through the freshkill, picked a tiny minnow up, and headed towards Frondpaw. “What do you have that for Deeppaw?” She gestured at his minnow. He dropped it in front of her and flopped down onto the comfortable moss that happened to grow in the particular corner of the camp they were eating in. “You took the only decent bit of prey!” Frondpaw purred at his ignorance. “You think I can eat this all by myself? Come on, you take first bite.” Surprised but pleased, Deeppaw took a bite and swallowed. “When can we do it again?” Frondpaw shot him a ‘shut up now or i’ll make you’ look, and glanced around the camp. No-one seemed to have heard Deeppaw. Deeppaw, seemingly unaware of her caution or her withering gaze, continued. “Tomorrow works for me.” Frondpaw, sure that no-one was interested took another bite of the trout. “Did you hear me?” “Sorry what?” He rolled his eyes. “Should we meet by the river again tonight?” Frondpaw hesitated, remembering how she’d promised Swiftpaw that they could meet tonight. “Sorry, I can’t do it tomorrow.” Deeppaw cocked his head. “Why not?” “Ummm…. I need some sleep. I’m really tired after having to do Dawn Patrol for the fifth time in a row this morning.” Deeppaw nodded, the suspicion that had flared in his eyes gone, but Frondpaw still felt sick at how close her relationship with Swiftpaw had been to being discovered. She stood up. Deeppaw looked up at her, his eyes full of concern. “What’s wrong?” he mewed. “Well, uh… I’ve got a bellyache.” “You’d better go see Palesong about that, I’m sure she’ll have you fixed up in time for tomorrow night.” Frondpaw kept in a stinging retort. If she really had had a bellyache, and stood up, where did he think she would go? The freshkill pile?! She just nodded a farewell to Deeppaw and headed towards the medicine cat den. Luckily it was empty, and she was able to find some yarrow, which she knew would make her vomit. She managed to swallow it before Palesong, the tortoiseshell medicine-cat of RiverClan entered. The moment Palesong saw Frondpaw swaying and moaning, she rushed over. “Are you alright Frondpaw?” Frondpaw vomited up what she had eaten of the trout as an answer. Palesong’s eyes lit up with concern, and she immediately started searching through her herb stores. While she was looking, she began interrogating Frondpaw. “When did you start feeling sick?” “Well, I grabbed a minnow from the freshkill pile, and was eating it when I found… umm… that there were maggots in it, and I started feeling dizzy and sick.” Palesong twisted her head around to look at Frondpaw. “Was anyone sharing it with you?” It seemed the answer that Palesong wanted was a no, so Frondpaw hastened to give it to her. “No, it was just me.” Palesong let out an audible sigh of relief. “Thank StarClan for that. We don’t have enough watermint or willow leaves to deal with an outbreak of vomiting. Here, eat these.” Palesong pressed some willow leaves into Frondpaw’s paws. Frondpaw swallowed them without fuss, but felt rather guilty for using up some of the supply of herbs just to get away from Deeppaw. ‘We don’t have enough watermint or willow leaves,’ Palesong had said. “And now watermint..” Palesong muttered to herself, still searching through her herb stores. “Hmm, that's strange, no watermint. I picked a large bundle yesterday.” She looked at Frondpaw curiously. “Did you see anyone taking herbs?” Frondpaw stared at her blankly. “No. Should I have?” The medicine cat shook her head. “Maybe I just misplaced it… but I remember putting it right here…” she gestured with her paw at a small hole halfway up the wall. “I always put mint, watermint and catmint there.” Frondpaw nodded. “I think I’m feeling better now. I’ll go too my nest, if you don’t mind.” She tried to slip out of the den, but Palesong blocked her. “No Frondpaw, you’d better stay here for the night so I can keep an eye on you. If you seem better tomorrow, you can return to you apprentice duties. Better safe than sorry.” Frondpaw thought of how she was supposed to meet Swiftpaw, and how Palesong would be watching her. How would she sneak out to see the attractive WindClan apprentice? But she knew she had to stay. She still felt bad about using up scarce herbs. But she still gave a half-hearted attempt. “Is that really necessary? I feel heaps better, and anyway, I’d be using up space that a really sick cat might need.” Palesong purred with amusement. “You’re the only sick cat at the moment, and if you sleep in the apprentice’s den, you might get the others sick as well. Maybe even… Deeppaw.” Frondpaw shuffled her paws, embarrassed. “Am I that obvious?” Palesong licked her cheek. “You’re adorable. I’m sure we’ll soon have little Deepfrond kits running around our paws.” Frondpaw pushed her away gently. “No way, I’m way too young for that!” Palesong purred, and started sorting herbs into piles. “We’ll see about that. Try to get some sleep.” Frondpaw nodded, and curled up in the spare nest that was always kept in the corner of the medicine cat den. ' ' Chapter 3 Frondpaw eased herself from the nest, and creeped through the den. Palesong was sleeping with her tail around her nose, and everytime she breathed out, her tail would flick. Frondpaw made a mental note to tease her about it in the morning, as payback for the who ‘Deepfrond kits’ thing. Luckily the medicine den was a whole lot tidier than the apprentice den, and Frondpaw didn’t slip on stones. The camp was deserted, except for Eelslash, who was on guard, and, using the fact that he was half blind to her advantage, managed to creep out unnoticed. This time, Frondpaw and Swiftpaw had agreed to meet by the river, as Swiftpaw had told Frondpaw that the cavern they usually met at had been discovered by Harewing, the WindClan deputy, and was no longer safe for them to meet at. Frondpaw had suggested the spot she met with Deeppaw on those nights she didn’t meet with Swiftpaw. The moon shone brightly overhead, almost full but not quite, glinting on the river. Swiftpaw was not there yet, so Frondpaw crouched in the bushes that overlooked their meeting area, hoping that when he arrived she could scare him. She lay there for a while, listening to the roaring of the river, and fell into an uneasy sleep. ' '“Frondpaw!” Frondpaw woke with a start, staring into Swiftpaw’s eyes. He purred with amusement. ‘“I found you snoring away under the bush.” She stood up, and shook the leaves from her pelt. Swiftpaw gazed at her with eyes full of love. “You look so beautiful by the river. Probably because it’s your home, and where you belong.” She batted him playfully with her paw. “Don’t be-” Frondpaw sat up straighter, and stared around, ears twitching. “Do you hear that?” Swiftpaw gave her an odd look, but started listening as well. “I hear… voices,” he murmured. Frondpaw ducked under the bush again, and Swiftpaw immediately followed suit. They both listened intently. “It was hard to steal them this time, but I managed.” Frondpaw stiffened. She knew that voice. It was Deeppaw. “That was very brave of you Deeppaw.” “It was nothing I couldn’t handle.” There was silence for a while, before the cat that wasn’t Deeppaw spoke again. “Deeppaw, do you love me?” Frondpaw narrowed her eyes, and listened even more intently. “Of course Speckledflight. I love you.” “I love you too.” Swiftpaw looked at Frondpaw, alarmed. “Did he say Speckledflight?!” Frondpaw stared back at him. She had been so shocked by Deeppaw’s disloyalty to her that she hadn’t even noticed the name he had used. But now Swiftpaw pointed it out… well, Speckledflight was the ThunderClan medicine cat. Medicine cats couldn’t have mates, but it was obvious from the way that Speckledflight and Deeppaw were talking that they were… mates. She hated listening to it, as Deeppaw had been talking to her that same way. “Come on,” she whispered to Swiftpaw. “I don’t want to listen to them. What if they plunk themselves in front of this bush and act all moony-woony towards each other all night?” Swiftpaw purred in amusement, and they both withdrew themselves from the bush and melted into the darkness, running through RiverClan's territory in the dark, joyous at being with each other. When the glow of the sun could be seen, Frondpaw was forced to admit to Swiftpaw that they should probably sneak back into their camps. “I’ll see you two days from now, right Swiftpaw?” Swiftpaw nodded enthusiastically, then stopped nodding, a frown covering his face. “We can’t tomorrow’s gathering.” Frondpaw rolled her eyes. “Why would we need to gather with everyone around us? I mean, we gather heaps!” Swiftpaw smiled at her. “Well, I’ll see you at the gathering.” And he was gone, his black pelt blending in perfectly with the darkness of the night. ''' '''Chapter 4 “Frondpaw! Where have you been?” The moment Palesong saw Frondpaw slipping into the camp, she came rushing over. “I woke up and your nest was cold! Where were you?” Frondpaw glanced across the camp and saw Sandypaw watching her with narrowed eyes. “Well, I felt good when I woke up so ....” She was distracted by the sight of Sandypaw padding towards them. “Yes?” The ginger she-cat meowed. “You were saying?” Echosong shot Sandypaw a glare. “It’s none of your business Sandypaw. Go to Minnowblurr and find something to do!” Sandypaw glanced at the normally gentle she-cat, surprised at the hostility, but slunk away, shooting glares in Frondpaw’s direction. Palesong watched her go, then rounded on Frondpaw. “You were saying?” Frondpaw was still shocked by how angry she sounded. “Is there something wrong?” she asked. Palesong inspected her with cold yellow eyes, then sighed. “More herbs have gone missing, I’m sorry for getting angry at you and your sister, but the facts are you disappeared the same time the herbs did.” Frondpaw felt horror surge in her chest. Was that what Deeppaw had stolen? It did make sense, he had left camp at the same time she had, had stolen something, and was giving the stolen thing, or ‘things’ to the ThunderClan medicine cat. Was Deeppaw also behind the disappearing watermint? “I didn’t steal anything! Why would I have?” Palesong nodded. “I believe you.” Frondpaw didn’t realize she had been holding her breath, but she released it, relieved. “So I can go train now, right?” Palesong shook her head, pity in her eyes. “I’m sorry Frondpaw, I believe you, but Fernstar can’t be sure.” The relief gave way to horror. “He thinks I stole the herbs?” “He can’t be sure. You are one of the suspects, and are going to remain in camp, guarded with the others.” Scratchkit, who had been playing nearby, looked up at Palesong. “So Frondpaw’s a traitor! Lets drive her to ThunderClan!” Palesong purred, and ran her tail down the little tom-kits spine. “No little one, Fernstar just thinks that she could be a traitor. It's very unlikely.” Frondpaw glanced at Fawnleap, her mentor, hoping that she would defend her, but Fawnleap avoided making eye-contact. She must really think that Frondpaw had stolen those herbs. “Come on Frondpaw, I’ll take you to the Leader’s Den.” Frondpaw blinked at the medicine cat, surprised. “The Leader’s Den? But where will Fernstar sleep?” “He’s sleeping in the nursery. He thinks this is a good excuse to sleep with his mate and kits.” Palesong purred with amusement at her own words. Frondpaw was too nervous to join in, and Palesong stopped very soon. “Lets just go.” Frondpaw looked at her paws, and slowly dragged herself over to the Leader’s Den, which was built in the roots of a willow tree. Looking over it, it would be very difficult to escape. Fernstar had already stationed guards at the entrance, and several of the elders were weaving bramble around the outside. Beestripe, one of the guards, glanced at Frondpaw, surprised. “You mean Fernstar suspects her? She’s way too close to you Palesong, why would she steal herbs from you?!” Palesong sighed. “Well, ever since that battle with ThunderClan, Fernstar has been a bit....” She glanced around, checking if anyone was listening. The other guard, Jaggedtail, growled at her. “If I were you Palesong, I wouldn’t finish that sentence. You may be the medicine cat, but don’t think we wouldn’t throw you in with the other prisoners if you show open disagreement to Fernstar’s decisions.” Frondpaw saw Palesong’s eyes fill with fear, and felt like attacking Jaggedtail. Fernstar had been acting cruel and distant since that battle, why couldn’t the black tom just accept that? Beestripe cast a sympathetic look at Frondpaw, but pushed her towards the entrance to the den with her nose. “You’ll be alright Frondpaw. You’ve got nothing to hide.” Jaggedtail glared at Beestripe. “Didn’t you hear Fernstar? No talking with the prisoners.” Frondpaw mouthed ‘mouse brain’ at Beestripe, and the tabby giggled. Frondpaw bravely entered the den, her head held high. She managed to flick Jaggedtail in the face with her tail before she was entirely in.